bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishi Sato
Ishi Sato is a character and the deuteragonist in the game Bulletstorm. He is a cyborg and accompanies Simon Grayson Hunt in Bulletstorm. Calm and professional, Ishi Sato leads the Dead Echo squad with Gray. As Dead Echo began to sink into the life of pilfering piracy, Ishi alone remained the voice of reason. Ishi is the son of Kose Sato, one of the galaxy’s wealthiest men. Kose, the founder of Sato Colonial Developed, was no fan of the newly formed Central Unit as he suspected General Sarrano's methodology would hurt new development, thus threatening all of his business building new cities in new worlds. When Kose’s youngest son left to enter the Central unit’s military academy, Kose offered Ishi enough wealth to purchase an entire city of his own, anything to dissuade him from joining the force. Ishi’s response; “Without an end to war, the fortune you offer me would mean nothing.” After his near fatal injury, Ishi had several cybernetics attached to him, including a robot's bioprocessor. Ishi is then in a constant war for control with the AI inside him, often leading to violence against people he would normally regard as friends. Dead Echo Assassins Ishi was in the group of assassins loyal to General Sarrano known as Dead Echo. He had taken part in many of the assassinations, but went rogue with the other members when he discovered records of Sarrano's corruption during the assassination of the reporter. During the escape, he discovered a sad young child, obviously the daughter of the man they just assassinated and who would later be revealed was actually Trishka. They were attacked by law enforcement and Ishi protected Trishka but was shot. His assailant was revelling in his kill before he made it which left Grey enough time to dive between Ishi and his assailant and act as a human shield from the lethal shot. This was probably the foundation of their friendship and if not it definitely strengthened it.﻿ Bulletstorm At the start of the events in Bulletstorm, Grey sets the controls of the ship to collide with the Ulysses. The ship was severely damaged and Ishi attempted to save it but was damaged when the controls exploded. When the ship crashed, about half of his body was completely crushed. He was fixed by having cybernetics and an AI processor fitted into his body and brain. But when Skulls attacked the crashed ship, his surgery was interrupted and he was left unstable. He and Grey escaped the crashed ship onto the surface of Stygia. Upon regaining consciousness, he stated that he was in unimaginable pain that is unbearable but he had to put up with it because there was no alternative and no paracetemol. He attempted to kill Grey partially because of everything he had done to him and their crew and partially because the AI fitted in his brain saw that it made logical sense and partially because of the lack of paracetemol, but he then hesitated when an opportunity to escape Stygia presented itself and Trishka sent out a distress broadcast that Grey's Leash picked up. The pair made their way to the stranded soldier hoping to get on the rescue craft after stopping to get to somewhere that he could recharge (Almost electrocuting himself in the process due to no safe access point). As they travelled, he showed increasing difficulty maintaining dominance over the AI Processor, that occasionally surfaced in phases. This AI was emotionally detached and would threaten Grey and claimed would easily kill him if he compromised the mission by killing Sarrano. His battle with his two personalities is very similar to a bipolar or multiple-personality disorder. They made contact with Trishka, he claimed that she was necessary to their escape. When she threatened them after tracking her down, Ishi almost strangled her to death. They convinced her to travel with them and they did for a short time. She tried to escape on her own, but Ishi shot at the ladder that she was climbing on and threatened her death if she attempted escape again. They travelled further and came across a gate that he separated himself from the group to open for the other. But in isolating himself, he was open to attack and was eaten by a giant plant. He was apparently eaten and excreted from the plant while Grey and Trishka fought it, much to Grey's amusement. Upon reaching Sarrano, he was resigned to protecting him in order to get offworld. This led to another standoff at the rooftop that Sarrano attempted to kill Trishka on. They travelled to the wreckage of the Ullyses so that they could deactivate the DNA Bomb but were tricked by Sarrano into activating the Bomb and left in the room to die. An escape attempt just led them back into the same room and at this point Ishi was resigned to his death which he saw as inevitable. Trishka rescued them and Ishi thought himself indebted to her, asking to fight alongside her. Ishi, Grey and Trishka went to get onto Sarrano's transport and made their way onboard and when Trishka crawled through a vent to open the path he realised that she had gone to get revenge on Sarrano alone and Ishi opened the path himself so that he and Grey could pursue her. They reached her when she was holding the General at gunpoint but he started turning her against Grey and whilst grey explained, Sarrano used a leash to take over Ishi's AI and forced him to knock Trishka down and throttled Grey. Grey appealed to him to overcome the AI, which was now more difficult than ever. He took control and released Grey before attacking Sarrano, but was defeated. Sarrano was about to kill Grey, but Ishi dived in the path and took the bullets to save his friend, much as Grey had done when they first realised Sarrano's betrayal. But this act of heroism had inflicted too much damage and Ishi collapsed, seemingly dead. Grey fought General Sarrano, enraged by Ishi's supposed death. At the end of the game, though nothing can be seen a conversation is held between an injured Sarrano, a Doctor and Ishi where it is revealed that they were both patched and Ishi has been brought back, if only the AI part. This implies that Sarrano has some intentions to use Ishi for his own purposes and what these are is left for speculation. Trivia *Ishi was not always a cyborg, however he is injured early on in the game and is given his robotic pieces. *After the credits of the game, you hear a conversation between Ishi and Sarrano saying "God is dead," suggesting that he has given over to the AI. *The above statement is most likely actually a reference to Friedrich Nietzsche's 1882 statement "God is Dead", the meaning of the phrase itself remaining a topic of philosophical controversy to this day. *After obtaining his robotic bioprocessor, whenever it is starting to take control, his right eye, upper and lower lobes of his bioprocessor turns red, from his normal blue. *Ishi is much, much more mature than Grayson, with Ishi playing the "straight man" to Grayson's drunken killer man-child persona. *Ishi is Japanese. General Sarrano is prone to calling him "sushi-dick". Trishka also called him "Cranky the Japanese Robot Man" once. *The name Ishi was probably inspired by the Moby Dick character Ishmael when considering the theme of Grayson Hunt’s obsessive pursuit of Sarrano and that Hunt quotes Melville during the attack on the Ulysses. *Ishi Sato is voiced by Andrew Kishino, who coincidentally provided the voice of Remus Blood, the main protagonist from the infamous zombie video game Undead Knights alongside Grayson Hunt's voice actor Steve Blum, who voiced King Gradis and the Beast, the two main antagonists in Undead Knights. Gallery ishi_sato.jpg Quotes *"God is dead." *"God is irrelevant." *"I am not interested in quantifying how much abuse your ass is built for." *"I am on point." *"You were too drunk to know what you were." *"More flesh between us and our goal." *"If you even look at a bottle, I am going to skin you alive." *"Is this gamma radiation the cause of the mutations on world?" *"Another racial slur and I will HURL YOU INTO THAT STORM!" *"Many have fallen to Dead Echo." (After skillful killing) *"Violence that cannot be denied." (After skillful killing) *"Incredible!" (After skillful killing) *"Quite amazing!" (After skillful killing) Category:Characters Category:Quotes